Beauty & The Beast (Derek Hale) Love Story
by JimmyJam18
Summary: What happens when a normal girl falls for a ferocious beast? Find out here! A/N: the photo is with character looks, feed back is awesome and enjoy. :)
1. Info Page

Beauty & The Beast (Derek Hale) Love Story, Character info.

Name: Derek Hale.

Age: 23

Species: werewolf, omega.

Bio: Derek Hale is a werewolf by

birth and a member of Scott's Pack. Derek lived in Beacon Hills with his family, a Pack of both werewolves and humans. At age 15, Derek fell in love with a girl named Paige. Wanting to be with her forever, Derek, with some manipulative persuasion from his uncle Peter, came up with the idea of turning her into a werewolf. Peter asked Ennis, an Alpha werewolf, to give her the Bite. However, Derek, hearing Paige's screams, changed his mind but realizes he is too late to save her and that Paige was actually rejecting the Bite. Knowing that Paige will die instead, Derek broke her spine to end her suffering. The killing of an innocent caused his werewolf eyes to change from yellow to blue, darkening his soul. Later on, Derek entered into a sexual relationship with Kate Argent, unaware she was a werewolf-hunter and was only using him to get information on the Hales. Kate burned the Hale House down, killing most of Derek's family and rendering Peter comatose. Derek and his older sister Laura were at school at the time, and left Beacon Hills for New York soon after. Due to his tragic experiences, Derek became angry, dark, cynical, defensive and mistrustful.

Derek returns to Beacon Hills six years after the fire to investigate a mysterious Alpha werewolf that had Bitten Scott McCall and had killed Laura. He attempts to train Scott to help him control his new werewolf nature. He is antagonistic towards the Argents, especially Chris, and Kate the murderer of his family, and immediately disapproves of Scott's relationship with Allison Argent. He does not immediately get along with Stiles, and tends to bully him, along with Scott into participating in his plans by intimidation, Derek finds himself falling for Stiles' older sister Jamie and soon puts their relationship in jeopardy when everything goes sour.

Name: Jamie Stilinski

Age: 19

Species: human.

Bio: Jamie is Sheriff Stilinski's eldest child, Since the death of her mother Jamie decided to stay back in Beacon Hills to help raise Stiles and help out her dad, she's just a tiny bit just like her brother, annoying, sarcastic, lovable and quirky.

Besides living her dream of being a horror movie director, Jamie works the night shift at Beacon Hills hospital. Things soon start to change for Jamie and everyone around her, including Derek Hale. Jamie was just living, well, trying to live a normal life until Derek entered and turned everything upside down.

Name: Stiles Stilinski

Age: 16

Species: human.

Bio: Stiles is a student at Beacon Hills High School and the son of Beacon County's Sheriff Stilinski and younger brother to Jamie Stilinski, their mother, Claudia Stilinski, died 6 years ago. He was present when she passed and has never gotten over her death. For some unknown reason, Stiles blames himself.

He was a geeky but otherwise normal kid before a werewolf bit his best friend and threw his world into constant chaos. Stiles is sarcastic, funny and outspoken. He is extremely clever and has led the way in working through many of the mysteries of the show. He is a bit frustrated that the werewolf bite has cast him as Robin to Scott's Batman but he is a solid friend and loyal to a fault. Stiles relationship with Derek Hale is awkward and adversarial, he also feels uncomfortable when Jamie is around Derek because he doesn't trust him.

~Also in the series:

Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittmore, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Doctor Deaton, Peter Hale.


	2. Chapter 1: Green Eyed Gaze

Beauty & The Beast (Derek Hale) Love Story Chapter 1: Green Eyed Gaze

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked her brother as he reached out for the keys to his jeep. "I'm suppose to meet Scott, Jamie. I told you this earlier." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes obviously annoyed, Jamie grabbed the keys before he could and held them tight in her hand. "How long are you gonna be?" She asked, "I don't know, couple hours." Jamie hesitated but gave in, lending his keys back to him. "I swear to god Stiles if you do anything stupid I'm gonna kill you." "What if the stupid thing already kills me?" Stiles retorted, Jamie glared at him. "I'm serious, Stiles." "Alright, alright. I'll be careful, God. Don't tell dad, okay?" "I won't." Jamie shut the door, locking it securely after her brother walked out, letting out a small sigh she walked back to her bedroom, tugging her phone out of her pocket. She dialed to her dad, who was at the Sheriff's Department late again. "This is Sheriff Stilinski," "Hey, dad-" "Sorry I couldn't get to your call, just leave a message and I'll get back to it." "Voicemail.." Jamie muttered softly, tossing her phone onto the bed as she continued to prepare herself for her night shift at the hospital, Jamie grabbed her hair tie and put her hair into a quick ponytail. She went her way to the bus station, her and Stiles were close, ever since their mom passed Jamie and Stiles been inseparable. They stick together for their dad's sake, sure there's a few small fights here and there but at the end of the day they're best friends looking out for one another, then there's Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend and close friend to Jamie she babysat him plenty of times and still does when Melissa needs her to. She got onto the bus paying the fee and sat down, looking out the window keeping her thoughts to herself as the bus took off.

~Stiles' POV~

Stiles tried climbing the window of Scott's house but failed horrible as he fell and got caught in something, now dangling in front of Scott screaming. "What are you doing?!" Scott screamed. "You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked, "I thought you were a predator!" Scott answered. "A Pred-" Stiles says then laughs mid-sentence. "What are you doing here? Does Jamie know you're out this late?" "Yes she does and she's covering for me, bless her soul." Scott rolled his eyes, "Okay, why are you here?" "I know it's late, but you've got to hear this! My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch called they're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police." Stiles exclaimed excitedly, Scott gave him a weird look as he got down. "For what?" "They found a body in the woods." "A dead body?!" "No a live body, yeah jackass a dead body!" "Like murdered?" "No clue, all I know is that it's a girl." "Okay, if they found a body what else are they looking for?" A smirk spread wide against Stiles' lips "That's the best part, they only found half!" Scott shook his head in disbelief. "Like just one half of the body?" "Yes, can we please go now? it's only getting later." Stiles begged his best friend, Scott seemed hesitant at first then shrugged his shoulders as he and Stiles jogged back to the jeep. "That's my boy!" He patted Scott on the shoulders as he started the car and drove off. Stiles parked his jeep in front of a sign that read "Forbidden" but went ahead anyway, he and Scott made their way into the woods. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Scott asked, Stiles turned on his flashlight and shook his head. "Probably not," he assured Scott and continued to walk "Besides, you always complain that nothing exciting happens in this damn town." Stiles climbed up a little hill while Scott stopped to take a puff from his inhaler.

~Scott's POV~

Scott quickly followed Stiles again after his short break, the two still looking for the body. "Well excuse me for trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott said, annoyed. "Yes Scott, sitting on the bench is such hard work that you need practice for it." Stiles said as he rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone in his voice, Scott punched his shoulder playfully. "I'm playing this year, Stiles, first line actually." "Oh wow Scott, it's so nice that you have dreams even if they are totally impossible." "Shut up man," Scott chuckled softly "by the way, which part of the body are we looking for?" Stiles stopped dead in his tracks as did Scott. "You know I never thought about that.." Stiles replied, Scott shook his head. "And what if the killer is still out here?" "I also never thought about that..huh.." Scott sighed heavily. "Let's get out of here, Stiles." "Wait!" Stiles whispered loudly as he dove to the ground pulling Scott down with him, Scott looked in front of him and there was the whole sheriff department including Sheriff Stilinski, Scott continued watching until Stiles got up and ran to get a closer look. "Stiles!" "Come on!" Scott got up and started walking in a fast pace to catch up with Stiles, Scott hid behind a tree as he saw Stiles getting caught by a policeman. "Really Stiles?" Scott thought to himself. "Hang on, hang on, This little delinquent belongs to me." Scott heard a familiar voice, it was Sheriff Stilinski. "Hey dad, how's it going?" Stiles said, trying to get on his Dad's good side "Listening to my phone calls, huh?" Scott heard Sheriff Stilinski ask Stiles, "What? No, not at all." He replied. "Mhm, sure. Where's your partner in crime?" Scott stayed silent as Stiles replied, "Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Sheriff Stilinski narrowed his eyes at his son and pointed his flashlight forward looking for Scott. "Scott, you out there?" A few seconds passed by and Scott continued to stay silent hoping he wouldn't get caught. "Okay, what about your sister? Does she know you're out here?" "Uh, no sir." "Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski sighed "She could be worried sick." "Don't worry dad, she wasn't home when I left." Scott heard Sheriff Stilinski walk away with Stiles, he managed to walk away without getting caught, Making his way back home Scott heard a strange noise when he turned it was a herd of deer running and galloping his way. "Ahh!" Scott screams as the deer nearly trampling him, as the animals pass he realizes he lost his inhaler. A loud sigh escapes his lips as he gets back to his feet searching for his inhaler, after a few minutes of searching Scott looks up and noticed the larger animal in front of him. "Oh crap.." He whispered softly, the animal pounced on top of Scott who was now panicking as the animal bit him, he managed to kick the animal off but heard how it howled which freaked Scott out. He lifted up his shirt up touching the mark the animal had left, he knew he had to go to the hospital but he didn't want to get in trouble with his mom. He pulled out his phone and dialed to Jamie. "Hello? Jamie? Yeah..no, no..I need your help but please don't tell my mom."

~Jamie's POV~

After Jamie hung up on Scott, she had to think of a plan to stall Melissa to help Scott. "So how's Stiles and your dad?" Melissa asked Jamie, Jamie smiled and nodded her head. "They're doing really well, of course dad's been busy at the station so he's a little stressed." "And Stiles?" "Stiles is well, Stiles." "True that," Melissa chuckled as she got up from her desk chair. "I have to go to the bathroom, keep an eye on things for me?" "Will do ." Jamie smiled sweetly at her, Melissa shook her head and laughed softly. "Jamie, just call me Melissa." "Okay." The young girl chuckled and watched as Scott's mom left, Jamie leaned over the counter making sure she was nowhere in sight. "Okay.." Jamie whispered to herself as she went to the front door and let Scott in, "We've only five minutes so, let's make this quick." She told Scott, dragging him into the nearest hospital room. "Thanks Jamie, I owe you." "Don't worry about it kid, lay on the bed and take off your shirt." She grabbed a small basket filled with bandages, peroxide, medical tape, cotton balls and band aids. Scott took his shirt off and laid on the bed as Jamie slid next to him on her short spinning stool, Scott watched as she put the rubber latex gloves on. "How'd this happen? Did Stiles do this?" Jamie broke the short silence. "No, no. It was an animal, a wolf I think." "A wolf?" Jamie raised an eyebrow at him as she cleaned the wound. "Yeah, I mean it was dark so I couldn't really see but I heard it howl." He replied, Jamie chuckled as she started to patch him up "Well good news is, it isn't infected." "And the bad news?" "You might turn into a werewolf," Jamie joked with a small laugh, Scott rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, you'll be okay just clean it every morning when you wake up, when you get out of the shower and before you go to sleep take some Tylenol if it starts to hurt, okay?" Jamie pushed herself away and got up. "Thanks and I will." He got off the bed, Jamie went and stood outside the door. "Okay Scott get out of here before your mom sees." "Thanks again I owe you big time." Jamie nodded and motioned for him to leave. As he left, Jamie went back to her station just as Melissa came back. "Hey, where were you?" "Oh, a patient was buzzing." Jamie replied quickly, Melissa nodded. "Oh, okay." Jamie sighed and grinned to herself, Melissa didn't suspect a thing, of course Jamie felt bad about lying to her but Scott is just like Stiles to her and she would do anything for them.

~The next Morning~

Jamie was in the kitchen making breakfast for her dad and Stiles, she looked over to her phone that was laying on a towel on the counter, a soft sigh escapes her lips. "Nothing, why don't you just breakup with him?" She asked herself, her thoughts went away as Stiles entered the kitchen. "Hey." He greeted her as he stole a piece of bacon then sat at the table. "Hey, where's dad?" "Shower I guess." Jamie set a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of Stiles and went back to the stove to turn it off. "So, did you find anything last night?" She asked, Stiles huffed through his nose. "No, dad caught me." "You got caught?!" "Shh! Dad doesn't know that you know that I went out." Stiles looked around for their dad and sighed in relief as he was still in the shower. "Oh shit, so are you grounded? Or what?" "I don't think so." Stiles started to eat his food just as Sheriff Stilinski walked in. "Good morning you two." "Morning daddy," Jamie leaned up and kissed her dad on the cheek and gave him a cup of coffee. "Eat up you two, you'll need the energy." She set another plate of food in front of her dad as she started to clean up the mess. "Well aren't you going to eat?" Her dad asked, she looked over her shoulder as she washed the pan. "Oh yeah, I will after I'm done." Jamie heard Stiles sigh and dropped his fork, she turned to look at him. "Why do you do that?" Stiles asked, Jamie had a confused look on her face shaking her head she replied. "What are you talking about?" "You put everyone before you then when it comes down to your health, your energy you just ignore it and cater to everyone else's needs." "Stiles, where is this coming from?" "Okay, that's enough you two it's been stressful the way it is don't make it worse." They both nodded and Jamie continued, Sheriff Stilinski got up from the table handing Jamie his dish. "So, were you aware of Stiles leaving last night?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Jamie's eyes widened but shook her head quickly. "Stiles left? I thought he was in bed sleeping." "No, he was wandering the woods." "Well I had no idea." She lied, not making eye contact with her dad she turned off the water and looked at Stiles as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I gotta get going," Sheriff Stilinski said kissing the top of Jamie's head "Get something to eat and good luck at practice, Stiles...and I might not be home in time for dinner so save me some left overs." He walked out leaving Stiles and Jamie alone. "What are you doing later?" He asked, Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "I've got some errands to run, why?" "Scott texted me, he said he lost his inhaler in the woods and wants me to go with him to find it but dad won't let me go alone." He rolled his eyes tossing a piece of bacon into his plate. "Well I guess I could come, when?" "After school." "Alright, well get going I don't want you to be late." "Yeah, yeah. I know." Stiles grabbed his backpack and gym bag and left to school leaving Jamie alone with her thoughts.

"Why wasn't he calling? Maybe he's busy or something...ugh just shut up." Jamie sighed continuing her work in the kitchen, having a few bites of the bacon that was left over and walked into her room and went to her drawer to change.

~Later that day~

Jamie finally met up with Stiles and Scott, greeting Scott with a small hug. "Hey, how's the bite? Did you turn into a wolf yet?" She laughed as they started to walk in the woods, Scott chuckled. "Not yet." He joked, Jamie smiled as she walked ahead of the two boys embracing the wilderness and the surrounding of the woods was just so peaceful. "So how's Hayden?" Scott asked, Stiles hit his shoulder. "Dude." "What? I'm curious." "It's fine Stiles," Jamie said as she hopped off the little hill Scott and Stiles first encountered. "I don't know..he's been busy and doesn't answer my calls or texts." She replied, looking at the two. "Why don't you just dump him?" Scott suggested. "You know how many times I've told her that? She doesn't listen." Stiles stated, Jamie rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "He's cheating on you Jamie and everyone knows it but you." Stiles said. "Come on Stiles." Scott tried to ease the situation. Hayden is Jamie's current boyfriend but everyone knows he's cheating on her but she's too blind to see it and nobody won't tell her because they don't want to hurt her, she's hurt the way it is and that is just the icing on the cake. "It's fine Scott, really. How was practice?" Jamie asked changing the subject, Scott grinned widely at Jamie. "I made first line." He answered proudly while Stiles shrugged. "Still benched." Jamie nodded and looked around. "Hey Scott, isn't this where you found the body?" Stiles asked, Jamie's eyes went wide "you found the body?!" Jamie asked with excitement. "Yeah, well it was right here." Scott answered. "Maybe the killer moved it." "Shut up Stiles," Jamie hit his shoulder "Let's just look for Scott's inhaler and get out of here." The two boys nodded and started searching. "What if the killer took your inhaler?" Stiles asked jokingly, Scott rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I hope not, those things costs eighty dollars." "True." Jamie said chuckling as she turned around and saw a man standing there watching them, Jamie screamed loudly. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, Scott and Stiles rushed to her. "What are you doing here? This is private property." "Sorry man." Stiles started. "We were just looking for something.." Scott answered. "We'll just go, come on boys." Jamie looked up and the man's gaze was locked on her, his green eyed glare felt as if it was piercing through soul, Jamie's eyes locked with his for a few moments until Stiles broke the silence. "Let's get going guys." The dark haired man tossed Scott his inhaler as he caught it. The man walked away, the three still creeped out. "Who was that?" Scott asked, Jamie was still in a daze, it was like she was hypnotized, she's never seen him around town before it was so surreal meeting such a beautiful stranger. "Oh shit, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles answered, Jamie shook her thoughts and looked at him. "Derek Hale?" She asked, Stiles nodded "Yeah! He's just a few years older than us." "Remember what?" Scott asked, they started walking back to Stiles' car. "His family, they all died in a house fire." "Oh yeah," Scott remembered "What's his doing back?" "No idea.." Jamie listened to their conversation, staying silent and thinking to herself. "Why was he staring at me? Am I that ugly? Oh god, what if was thinking about me naked? He did seem a little creepy and mysterious...he was kinda decent looking..shut up Jamie you have a boyfriend!" "Hello? Earth to Jamie." Stiles waved his hand in front of Jamie's face trying to get her attention. "Huh? What?" She came back to herself. "You ok? You seemed a little spooked out back there." Scott asked, Stiles nodded opening the car door for her. "Yeah I'm fine..that guy just caught me off guard that's all." "Okay just making sure." They both said at once as Jamie got into the car, the whole car ride was silent, Jamie couldn't get his eyes out of her thoughts, he wasn't so creepy after she thought about him long enough. After a long and stressful day Jamie overheard Stiles and Scott talking via webcam as she was getting ready for work. "I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Jamie heard Scott's voice. "Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked. "Like the mint gum in your pocket earlier." "Mint gum? I didn't have any..mint..gum..oh.." Stiles replied to Scott as he pulled a stick of mint gum out of his pocket, Jamie raised her eyebrow. "How did you..?" "I don't know!" "All that from the bite?" Stiles questioned. "What if it's like an infection? Like my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something." "You know what, I actually think I heard it, It's a specific kind of infection." "Seriously?" Scott asked now concerned. "Yeah I think it's called lycanthropy." "What is that? Is that bad?" Jamie rolled her eyes. "He has no right messing with Scott like that." She chuckled to herself. "Oh yeah, but only once a month during a full moon." Stiles imitated a wolf howl then laughed along with Scott. "Shut up man." "Scott you're the one that heard a wolf." Stiles laughed again, Jamie walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Hey." "Hey, I'll call you later Scott." "Alright, laters man." Scott hung up and Stiles turned to Jamie. "I was just getting ready to leave for my shift." "Alright, be careful." She nodded, walking in and sat on the edge of his bed. "You wanna talk about earlier?" "Earlier?" Stiles asked, confused. "Yeah, dude you lashed out twice, at breakfast and in the woods." "Because you're making poor life choices, Jamie!" Stiles raised his voice, getting up from his desk chair. "You don't eat, you over work yourself and you're forcing yourself in a relationship you don't even want!" "Stiles please." "No Jamie! I can't just let you do that to yourself, you need someone to look after you too." Jamie got up and walked toward the door, "We'll talk more later..I have to go." "There you go again, leaving things undone." "Undone? Stiles what the hell are you talking about?" "Just get out." Stiles shut the door on his Jamie, he was right though she just didn't have time to talk about her feelings, she hardly takes care of herself. Jamie left to the bus stop and let out a deep sigh. "God help me..."

*Jamie's outfit in the woods:

in_woods_with_stiles_scott/set?id=142389422


End file.
